A long awaited reunion
by Crazedzombiemonkey
Summary: A year after Billy and Rebecca parted Rebecca gets kidnaped and the person that can save her is Billy.
1. Chapter 1

A long awaited reunion

Hey my name is Crazedzombiemonkey and this if my first Resident Evil fic so be nice plz : P.

Disimclair: I don't own Resident Evil or the Characters Capcom does, but I wish I did.

Any way on with the show or shale I say story.

Rebecca

As Rebecca started to wake up she could feel pain surge through every part of her body, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. The cell she was in was dark and damp and the shackles that bounded her smelt of mold and old blood. She looked past the bars and found out that she was in a torturer chamber and as she looked at the torture chamber she remembered Billy.

Flash Back:

As Billy helped Rebecca through the vent she surveyed the room "oh man" she said as she looked at the blood stained tips of the Iron Maiden. Rebecca walked over walked over to the breaker so that she could turn on the electricity. Rebecca moved the different switches then finally she could hear the hum of the electricity "finally" she sighed. Suddenly from behind her she could hear the angry shrike of an animal "a baboon" Rebecca thought to her self as three baboons jumped down from the vent above. One of the baboons jumped at her then she moved then suddenly the floor disappeared from beneath her. As Rebecca was hanging for her life she noticed her radio was on "Billy help" she yelled. Minutes latter Rebecca could hear the door slam open and then Billy grabbed her hand before she fell "I got you" he panted.

End Flash Back:

Rebecca continued to look at her surroundings "what do I get my self into" she sighed as she tried to loosen the shackles. Rebecca continued to pull at the shackles then suddenly she could hear foot steps approach her cell "hello Rebecca, remember me" a mysterious voice said "Wesker" Rebecca yelled. The Wesker chuckled "ah so you do remember me, how sweet" Wesker walked to the other side of the room "hey Butch take her out of her cell and put her on the table for interrogation" Wesker ordered. Butch walked over to the cell and opened it and walked over towards Rebecca and unlocked her shackles and grabbed her by the neck. Butch walked over towards the table and threw her on to the table and tied are hands and feet to it "now Rebecca are you comfortable" Wesker chuckled "ya just peachy" Rebecca said. Wesker laughed "so where is the rest of the rebel force" he yelled "what rebel force" Rebecca said sarcastically "I don't know of any" "you lie" Wesker yelled as he hit her across the face. "Where is Jill, Berry, and Chris" Wesker yelled "I will never betray them" Rebecca yelled Wesker nodded at Butch "well if you wont answer to me then how about three hours of torture" Wesker said as Butch sharpened his long dagger.

Rebel Base

As John drove down the dark road Billy looked out of the window _"I hope I get to see Rebecca, John said she is at the rebel base" _Billy looked at John "so you said Rebecca was at the base right" he said. John smiled at Billy "don't worry I know she is, she went there with David, Clair, and Leon" John laughed. Billy looked out of the window "we are here" he said. Billy looked up the road and saw and old abandoned house "wow that place is big" Billy said "ya it was and old morgue but no one uses it anymore so they gave it to us" John replied as he parked his car. Billy got out of his car and followed John up to the steps "who is there" a voice said from behind the door "Jack Ass and company" John said sarcastically. The voice chuckled "ah John it is you" the door opened to reveal a tall man "Billy this is David, David this is Billy" John said as he walked inside. "So you're the famous Billy Rebecca talked about, nice to meet you" David said as he shook Billy's hand "nice to meet you to" Billy replied. John coughed "so where is Shorty" John laughed "uh, you mean Rebecca well we don't know, follow me to the basement I will fill you in" David said. John looked at David "oh no this is bad, where is Becky" John said as they followed David down stairs into the basement. David opened a door to the briefing room "we don't know" David said with a solemn look on his face "she was kidnapped" a girl from behind the computer said. John coughed "what did you say Jill" Jill stood up and walked over towards an intercom "all members report to the briefing room please" Jill said over the intercom. Billy could not believe what he was hearing "she can't be kidnapped" he yelled "I'm afraid so, earlier we received a video from Wesker and once every one shows up I will play it" Jill said in a sad tone and walked over to the computer and sat down. John looked at Billy "hey lets sit down for a while" John said as they sat down then a few minutes latter a group of people walked down the steps. The group of people sat down in the empty seats "Billy this is the rebel force, this is Chris and his sister Clair" Chris and Clair waved. John smiled "Blondie over there is Leon" the blond man cursed then waved at Billy "and you met David and the girl at the computer is Jill" John finished. Jill frowned a little "I'm receiving a message from Wesker, I'm uploading it to the big screen as we speak" Jill said as the big screen lit up. "Hello rebel force how are you doing, I see your short one member" Wesker laughed Chris stood up "what did you do to her you freak" he yelled. Wesker laughed "she is here" the camera moved to show Rebecca, who was covered in blood, was tied to a chair "even after fifteen hours of torturer she wont tell me where you are, so I have a proposition for you, tell me where you are located and I will give you the girl" Wesker yelled. Every one could see Rebecca on the screen looking up "don't tell him please" she whispered weakly "shut up" Butch yelled as he hit her across the face with a bat. Rebecca continued to laugh "I hate playing in sandboxes, I wish I had a Sahara Mist or a chocolate Desert" Butch hit her with the bat again. Wesker smiled "is she dose not tell us we will torture her for three hours and then give her another chance, we will keep on doing that until she dies" Wesker laughed. Chris looked at Wesker "ok well tell you we are at…" before Chris could finish every one saw Rebecca break free from the chair "no" she yelled as she hit the camera and the big screen went blank. Jill shook her head "I lost the transmission, Rebecca must have disconnected it" David started to pace about the room. _"Where s she" _Billy thought to himself

DUN DUN Dun Dun

So how was it, now remember this is my first time writing so be nice Plz. Sorry I left at a Cliff hanger, any way please leave Reviews but no flames.

So where is Rebecca can you guess where she is from this clue?

"I hate playing in sandboxes; I wish I had a Sahara Mist or a chocolate Desert"

Take a guess and tell me in your reviews.

Chapter 2 will be up once I Finish it. : P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Rebecca

Wesker walked towards Rebecca "you fool, you disconnected our connections now we can't find out where they are" he yelled as he grabbed her by her neck "that is the point" she snickered. Wesker threw her back onto the table "if you wont tell me then how about three more hours of torture" he said "I still will never tell you, as a great person once said, In the face of evil one would rather be a jade broken than a brick intact" she said. Wesker started to laugh "then how about five hours of torture" he nodded at Butch then left the room "you don't talk much do ya Butch" Rebecca laughed and Butch just grinned at her and pulled out his knife.

Billy

The group was talking and pacing about the room "I wish we knew where she is" Billy sighed "maybe we do" Clair said "ya I think she told us" Jill said "no she didn't she just told us that she hates sandboxes, wants a Sahara Mist, and wants a chocolate Desert" John said. Clair and Jill looked at John "oh that's the clue" John said "duh" they yelled "she is in the Sahara Desert" Clair said as she ran over to the computer and started to type. Clair smiled "aha" she jumped up and started to dance "what is it" Jill said as she walked over towards the computer "Clair you are a genius" Jill yelled as she hugged Clair. Billy ran over to the computer and saw what was on the computer and saw an article that read _"abandoned towns in the Sahara Desert" _Billy smiled "when do we go?"

Rebecca

As Rebecca sat alone in the dark room she was thinking of ways to break out "Butch will be here in a few minutes so I need to think of a plan" she said. A few minutes latter Butch's foot steps where approaching then the door slammed open "hey time for your medicine" he laughed as he walked over towards Rebecca's cell and heard no response "what no cocky reply" he said. Butch opened the door and saw Rebecca lying motionless on the floor "hey wake up" he yelled as he kicked her in her side and still no response. Butch smiled "oh well, the boss said to get read of the body" he said as he grabbed his key and unlocked Rebecca's hands. Suddenly Rebecca's eyes opened and then she kicked Butch straight in the gut which caused him to kneel down "your supposed to be dead" he said. Rebecca smiled "oh really" she said as she round housed kicked him in the head which sent him flying towards the wall "sorry did that hurt" she walked over and locked his hands in the shackles. She grabbed his dagger and smiled "I think I'm going to borrow it" she laughed as she took his keys and locked the cell door and walked out of the basement. As Rebecca reached the top of the stairs she walked right into the weapons room, "sweet" she whispered as she walked over towards the guns. She picked the lock on the weapon case and took out one shot gun, two Italian Berettas, and two SMG guns. Rebecca then walked over towards the sword case and took out a long sword and a small dagger, "I'm ready for war" she smirked as she walked out of the door.

Billy

As the group started to walk onto the plane Chris and his sister started to yell at each other, "no I am not staying behind I want to help Rebecca, and besides I survived Raccoon City" Clair yelled at her brother. "I don't care your staying here" Chris yelled back, "no I'm not Clair said as she ran into the plane "they always do that" John said as he was loading up the supplies. Billy laughed and started to walk up the stairs and into the plain "hey Billy sit over here" Chris yelled "ok" Billy said as he sat next to Chris. Billy looked at Chris, "so did Rebecca ever run into her team again during her first mission" he said. Chris frowned, "no, she had to shoot most of them because they where zombies, and Jill, Berry, and I had to kill the rest" Chris said sadly. John walked into the plane "ok kids buckle up your seat belts and kip all hand, feet to your self, we might be running into a little turbulence so….." John was cut off, "John would you sit down and shut up" Clair and David yelled and John frowned and sat down.

A few hours latter David walked from the cockpit, "ok we are almost there" David said "and if you would look to your right you can see the great Nile River and to your left you can see the Great Pyramids" John laughed and Jill and Leon shook there heads. Billy looked out the window, _"we are almost there Rebecca" _Billy said to himself.

Ok so this one was a little shorter but I promise that Chapter will be longer and up as soon as my hand stops hurting.

Maybe if you leave some Reviews my hand will feel better (wink, wink)


	3. Chapter 3

A long awaited Reunion ch3

Hey it's Crazedzombiemonkey and thanks for the great reviews, lol while I am writing this I am listing to the Resident Evil Apocalypse sound track and it is cool!!!!

Any way I don't own Resident Evil Capcom duz :P

Here is Chapter 3 Read and plzzz Respond!!!!!

Rebecca

_"84 zombies in the house 84 zombies, shoot them in the head hope they are dead 83 zombies in the house" _Rebecca sang her own version of the tune "99 Bottles on the Wall" as she walked through the dark halls. Rebecca stopped singing, "this is so boring" she sighed as she looked around "I wish something exciting would happen". Just as she finished a huge monster busted through the wall. Rebecca smiled, "now I want a million dollars" she laughed and the monster let out a yell, "ok I guess I have to be happy with what I get" she laughed as she started to fire at the monster. After a minute the monster fell to the floor and twitched for a few moments then died. "That was to easy" Rebecca said as she started to walk down the hall. After a few minutes Rebecca started to walk down another hall she noticed that the lights started to fade out. "Great what else can happen" she sighed then suddenly the lights went out completely, "did I have to say it" she said as he pulled out her lighter that was in her back pocket. As she continued walking down the hall a gust of wind blew out her lighter, "oh man" she sighed then she saw a dim light illuminating from underneath a door that read kitchen, "might as well get a snack" she said jokingly. When she opened the door she saw three zombie Dobermans look at her, "nice dog" she said as she aimed her gun at the one in the middle and shot him and killed him instantly. The second dog lunged at Rebecca but she dodged then the dog bit into a gas pipe which caused it to break. Rebecca laughed as she aimed her gun at the dog, "see ya" she said then suddenly the lights went out. As she sat in the darkness she could hear the dogs running at her then one of them bit down on her neck, "ahhhhh" she yelled in pain as she fell to the ground. As Rebecca lay on the floor she could hear the gas escaping from the pipe, "play dead" she whispered as she shot the dog that was bighting her neck then suddenly as she fired her gun the spark ignited the gas and caused an explosion. Rebecca could feel the heat on her skin and she could hear the whimpers of the dogs then finally she saw darkness.

After a few hours Rebecca started to wake up she could feel heavy rocks on top of her, "ah man look at the trouble I get myself into, and now my neck hurts" she said as she started to shift the weight off of her. A few minutes latter Rebecca finally stood up and started to search for her guns in the rubble, "here they are" she said as she pulled out her guns, "I better find away out of here, but first I should find out where I am" she said as she held her neck and walked down the hall. As Rebecca continued walking she had the feeling that she was being followed and as she turned around someone grabbed her by her neck. The person started to laugh, "Wesker" she yelled, "did you think that I did not find out that you ran away" he said as he pulled out a syringe. Rebecca looked at the sharp needle, "what is that for" she yelled, "it is a surprise, I know your friends are going to save you so I am going to give them a welcoming gift" he said as he put the needle in her neck and injected the her with the poison.

Billy

"1 bottle of beer on the wall 1 bottle of beer take it down pass it around 0 bottles of beer on the wall" John sang, "oh finally he shut up" Jill said, "1,000 bottles of beer on the wall…" John started to sing, "Will you shut up" everyone yelled. John scoffed and looked at a magazine. Billy looked out the window then David walked into the room, "ok people we are here, get your equipment then we will head out" David said as the plane started to slow down. Once the plane slowed down every one stood up and headed out of the air plane, "land" Claire yelled, "you can't handle a little plane ride can you sis" Chris laughed and Leon joined in, then suddenly Claire hit them both on the head, "you jerks" she yelled. John was about to laugh then suddenly Claire gave him a crusty look and he stopped, "can't you guys stop joking around for at least a day" Jill yelled at the guys. David walked out of the plane, "ok people the village that Rebecca might be in is about five miles north of here, the reason we are so far away is because we would have alerted Wesker of our presence" David said as he gave everyone a map, compass, and a radio. David walked towards Jill "you take John, Billy and Claire, and I will take Chris and Leon" everyone nodded their heads. David walked towards the front "ok now if any one of us gets into trouble and need immediate evac call Berry and he will send in the jeep and take us back to the plane since he is staying here to watch over it" David said and Berry waved and walked back into the cockpit. David smiled "now remember our mission is to rescue Rebecca without giving away our position so try to remain in low profile at all costs is that clear?" David said, "yes sir" everyone yelled, "lets move out" David yelled.

Ch 4 will be up soon sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it is Crazedzombiemonkey, thanks for the great reviews. I promise that this chapter will be longer, maybe: D

Again I don't own Resident Evil

Before I start with the story I would like to thank ResiAddict, ILoveYuffietine2719, and HeroOfDarkness2005 thanks for your great reviews.

Here is chapter 4. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it please review.

Rebecca

As Rebecca finally started to wake up she could feel pain spread through every part of her body. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the same place that she was before, "what happened" she said then she remember what Wesker had done, "Wesker" she yelled. She stood up and looked at her surrounding trying to see if Wesker was around, but all she saw was darkness, "darn it" she yelled then suddenly her head began to hurt and her vision became blurred. Every part of her body began to burn, "what is happening to me" she yelled as she stumbled towards a door that lead to the bath room, "the pain" she yelled as her skin began to burn and turn a crimson red. She looked at her hands and noticed that she was growing long sharp claws. Rebecca ran towards a mirror and gasped as she noticed the crimson color of her skin, "I look like the crimson heads back at the Spencer Mansion" she said. Suddenly a loud chuckle burst through the silence, "you are right my dear, what I gave you was a newly altered version of the T and G-Virus both combined, but it is more powerful than the older T/G-Virus" Wesker laughed over the intercom system. Rebecca gritted her teeth then her skin and hands turned back to normal, "of course you can transform when ever you want, the complete transformation won't be complete until tomorrow" Wesker laughed. Rebecca looked back at the mirror, "you will pay" she yelled as she slammed her fist into the mirror which caused it to break. She looked at her bleeding hand and noticed the heavy sent of iron, she also noticed that she could hear more things than before, "the virus must have sharpened my senses" she said as she wrapped up her hand.

Billy

As Billy and the others walked towards the village Jill stopped and looked at the others, "ok guys we need to find Becky" Jill said as they reached the edge of the village. The others nodded and quietly followed Jill, "I have a bad felling" Claire whispered, "your just a little nervous, nothing is going to happen" John said. Suddenly a zombie ran out of an alley and charged for Jill, "crimson head" Jill yelled as she aimed her gun at its head and fired. The crimson head fell to the ground and Jill took out her radio, "Chris, we have crimson heads over here, over" Jill said over the radio. The radio started to crackle, "I hate crimson heads" Chris yelled and Jill chuckled, "ya so do I, I hope Rebecca's favorite monster isn't here" Jill said. Billy looked at her, "what is her favorite monster" he said, "the Eliminators, you know the baboon monsters" Billy smiled as he remembered the baboons that attached Rebecca at the training facility. Jill started to move forward with caution, "how did you know that zombies name" John asked. Jill looked at John, "when Rebecca, Chris, Berry, and I where at the Spencer Mansion they where creating new forms of zombies. The crimson heads where a more dangerous form of zombie, I guess Rebecca found that out the hard way" Jill laughed. Billy looked at Jill, "what do you mean she found it out the hard way" he said, "Rebecca said that she was walking down a hallway she saw a dead zombie down the hall, she thought that it was dead, well as she passed by the crimson head jumped up and attached her" Jill said.

Rebecca

As Rebecca walked down the alley's she could hear some familiar voices, "Jill" she whispered as she started to walk towards the voices then she stopped, "I can't, I am infected and I don't want to turn into a monster and attack her" she said. Rebecca started to walk away from the voices then suddenly she heard foot steps approach, "Rebecca we found you" Jill said. Rebecca raised her gun and turned towards the group and smiled, "good job, you found me" she raised the gun and aimed at Jill's head. Jill's smile faded, "what are you doing" Jill said. Rebecca looked at her _what am I doing, I can't control myself _Rebecca thought to her self then a sharp pain went through her head. She grabbed her head with her free hand, Jill saw that Rebecca was in pain, "what is wrong" Jill said as she started to walk towards Rebecca, "don't come any closer Valentine" Rebecca shouted as she shot at her but the bullet landed in the dirt and inch from Jill's feet. Rebecca laughed, "I will shoot any of you" Rebecca laughed as she started to walk away, "stop Rebecca" Billy yelled as he ran up behind her and grabbed her into a bear hug, which pined her arms at her sides and caused her to drop her gun. Rebecca smiled, "Billy I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" she said sarcastically, "good, but I haven't been shooting at my friends that try to save me" he replied in the same sarcastic tone. Rebecca laughed, "that's good, now can you let me go!" she yelled as she kicked him in the leg which caused him to drop her. As she fell to the ground she grabbed her gun, "you will never foil Umbrella's plan" she yelled as she ran off "sorry Jill and Billy, I didn't mean to do what I did, but I can't control my self and I don't want to hurt you" she whispered as she ran down another alley.

Billy

The group watched as Rebecca ran away, "ooookay, what was all that about" John said, "she didn't seem like her self" Clair said. Billy was still on the ground grabbing his leg, John walked over towards him "are you alright man, just be glad she didn't kick you any where else" John laughed as he helped Billy up. Jill grabbed her radio, "Chris we found Rebecca, but she is acting weird" she said, "you mean weirder" John laughed, "shut up" Jill sighed. Chris laughed, "What do you mean weird" he said, "I think she is working with Umbrella" Jill sighed.

Rebecca

Rebecca continued to run, "I pretended to be with Umbrella so that they think I work with them so that they would stop following me" Rebecca said under her breath. As Rebecca continued to run a sharp pain shot through her head. Rebecca fell to the ground, "I can't take this" she yelled" then suddenly a familiar monster jumped in front of her, "the Tyrant" Rebecca yelled as she aimed her gun at it. The monster seemed to laugh at her with his sharp teeth showing, he raised his clawed hand then suddenly stopped and looked in a different direction and started to walk in that direction. Rebecca sighed, "What was that all about" suddenly she heard people scream, "Jill, Billy, Clair, John I'm coming" Rebecca yelled, and then her skin started to burn and turned a crimson color.

To be continued:

Sorry to leave with a cliff hanger. C ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey its Crazedzombiemonkey, I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating but thanks to my reviews and KT324 I had the inspiration to write again so here is chapter 5. **

Chapter 5

As Rebecca chased after the monster, her skin grew a darker red and she felt stronger than she usually felt. She could hear her friends firing their guns at the Tyrant. As she got closer she saw that the Tyrant was holding Billy in its left hand while it held its hug clawed hand in mid air. The Tyrant was about to kill Billy when suddenly Rebecca grabbed her knife and threw it, with impressive speed, in to the Tyrants left arm causing it to drop Billy.

Rebecca looked at the Tyrant, "now hold it right there mister, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food" she said as she ran towards the Tyrant and grabbed her knife. The Tyrant roared in pain as she took out the knife, he raised his right hand and it came at Rebecca. Rebecca just smiled as she jumped to avoid it, then she landed on its back, "you are slower that a snail in a tar pit" she said as she stabbed the knife in its head. The monster reeled back, as the knife dug through its thick skin, causing Rebecca to loose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Should we help her" Clair said, "no she is one of those creatures now, we should leave while we can" John said as she started to walk in a different direction. Every one started to do the same except Billy, who looked at the creature that used to be Rebecca, "come on man, we can't help her now" Jill said, "she would want us to go to safety" she said. Billy nodded and started to walk with the others.

Rebecca heard the John called her a creature and as she looked her friends were leaving her to fight the Tyrant by herself. Rebecca frowned, "who needs them" she said as they walked off. After a few second the Tyrant grabbed her by her neck and lifted her in the air. He mocked at her with his glowing white teeth as he raised his right hand and dug his claws into her abdomen. Rebecca yelled in pain as he dug deeper until his claws went through her completely. She looked towards her left and she saw Billy looking at her, "Billy" she yelled as she reached out for him, but instead of coming for her he turned around and walked away. Rebecca's hand fell to her side as she tried to escape the monsters grasp. Rebecca's hand came up and hit the monsters claws, as she hit it the claws broke. The monster yelled as it dropped Rebecca, se looked down and saw that the three claws were still in her abdomen. The monster started to come after her, "your going to have a headache when I'm done with you" she gasped as she grabbed one of the claws, that was in her abdomen, and ripped it out and shoved it trough the monsters right eye, "how does it feel" she yelled as the monster let out a painful shriek.

As Billy started to walk he heard Rebecca yell in pain, "Rebecca" she said as he turned around and saw the monster dig its claws into Rebecca. He noticed that Rebecca looked at him then he saw her reach out for him and call out his name. "Come on Billy, leave her she is a monster like the rest of them" John said. Billy nodded and turned around and left. After a few minutes Billy and the others heard the painful shriek of the Tyrant, "Becky must have killed it" Clair said, "I'm going to see if she is alright" Clair said but John stopped her, "no she is a monster, she will kill you on sight" John yelled. Clair glared at him, "she is our friend, if any of us was infected she would not leave us to die, she would help us" she yelled as she started to run in the direction that Rebecca was in. John looked embarrassed so he followed Claire and soon Billy and Jill followed. When they reached the site where Rebecca was they saw the monster on the ground dead, and as they looked around they saw some footprints in blood, "we should follow them" Claire and Billy said as they took the lead and followed the footprints in blood. As they followed they reached an ally way, as they looked down they ally they saw Rebecca limping slowly forwards while holding the wall for support. Claire and Billy started to walk toward her then suddenly she turned around and they saw two claws sticking out of her abdomen, "what do you guys want" she said harshly. As she turned around and walked away from them, "Rebecca wait" Billy said as he ran towards her. Rebecca stopped, "you better stop right where you are Mr. Coen" she said. Billy walked closer towards her, "Rebecca" he said, "shut up right now, all of you" she yelled, "none of you are my friends, I thought you were but friends don't let friends die, even if they are monsters" she yelled as she looked at John. John looked at her and then looked away, "Rebecca we thought you were gone" Billy said. Rebecca looked at him, "I don't want to hear that kind of bull shit, Billy, remember back at the Umbrella training facility when you fell down into the sewers" she yelled. Billy remembered when he fell down the sewers, "I thought you were dead but I still risked my life to go down there and find you, I even went against a Tyrant by my self and I even had a chance to go with my captain Enrico, but I told him that I had to find you. I even put my career at stake to find you but I still went to go find you and guess what I found you and you were alive" she yelled. Billy felt a sudden pang of guilt, "and when you turned your back on me, it hurt me worse than these" she said as she looked down at the claws. Every one looked at Rebecca, "I'm leaving" she said as she turned and started to walk away from them, "Rebecca wait" they said, "if any one of you tries to follow me I will kill you on the spot, just because that's what monsters like me do" she said as she disappeared around the corner.

**Soooo how was my fifth chapter. Tell me by reviewing, please review or else I wont write any more, I will go on strike. No im just kidding I wont go on strike, but I will be sad. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 of a long awaited reunion, Please silence all beepers, cell phones and babies. Here is your feature presentation.**

Billy

Billy stood there for a minute, remembering the time that Rebecca saved him from the sewers, but he never knew the trouble she went through, he didn't even know she gave up a chance to go with her captain, but she saved him instead.

Someone nudged Billy on the shoulder, he turned around and saw Claire, "we should go" she said, "the others want to fin the Umbrella lab so that way they could destroy it" she said. Billy shook his head, "I think I want to find Rebecca" he said. Clair smiled can I tag along" she asked, Billy looked at her, "oh, I guess I can't say no" he said as he bowed, "after you" he said. Clair smiled, "you are gentlemen by letting a girl go head first into danger" she said as she walked ahead of him and started to follow the direction that Rebecca went in. 

Rebecca

Rebecca staggered down an ally until she reached an opening of a building, "this would be a great place to rest" she said as she raised her gun and walked through the door. She swept the room and walked inside, the room was big yet it had much furniture and many rickracks. She turned to her right and saw animal heads hanging on the wall, "oh great there are dead zombies outside and dead animals inside" she said as she walked over towards a corner and sat down.

She could hear Billy and Clair's voice outside of the building, "where do you think she went" Billy said. Rebecca looked out of the window and saw Billy shrug, "I don't know, but I hope we find her" Billy said in a worried tone. Rebecca wanted to go see them then yet again she didn't, she knew that if she got the slightest bit angry she could turn into a monster. Rebecca waited until they left then she looked down at the remaining claws that where in her. She placed her had on one of them, "this is going to hurt" she said as she ripped the claw out, "ahhhhh" she yelled as blood splattered across the floor. Rebecca gasped, "I have super human strength, but they could not throw in super human health" she said as she dropped the claw and placed her hand on the last claw. Rebecca closed her eyes and braced herself, and then she pulled out the last claw. A large amount of blood pulled on the floor, "ahh" Rebecca yelled as her head hit the wall behind her.

Rebecca's vision started to go blurry, and then she noticed some one standing in front of her, "who are you" she said as she fell to the floor unconscious.

Billy

Billy and Claire walked for an hour and then they stopped, "we are not getting anywhere" Claire said as she sat on a box, "it's at least a hundred degrees" Billy said as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. Claire nodded, "I hope Rebecca is ok, I feel so guilty" Billy said. Claire smiled and patted him on the back, "don't worry, I'm sure she is fine, she has been through a lot since you last saw her" Claire said. Billy looked at her, "like what" he asked. Claire looked at him, "a week after the mansion incident David wanted to go to Maine to investigate an Umbrella threat. David wanted Rebecca because she knew more about the infection, she has been around it longer than us" Claire stopped.

Billy looked at her, "then what" he said, "Rebecca went to Maine with David, John, Kate, and Steve. After the mission started they ran into zombies that had the ability to shoot guns, well any way Steve and Rebecca started to get closer to each other since they were almost the same age. After they started to have feelings for each other Kate got infected and latter on turned into a zombie. After a while Steve got infected and turned into a zombie, and the evil scientist ordered him to shoot himself in front of Rebecca" Claire said. Billy looked down at the floor, "wow" he sighed, "at least that's what John and David said" Claire said as she stood up, "we should go" she said, Billy nodded, "ya you are right" he said.

Rebecca

As Rebecca woke up she felt a little pressure on her abdomen and as she looked down she saw that there were bandages on the wounds. She sat up and looked around and noticed that she was in a room, "so you are awake" some one said and as Rebecca looked at the door she saw a man. Rebecca's eye's widened, "not worry I'm not here to hurt you" he said as he walked into the room, "I am also trying to fight Umbrella" the man said.

As Rebecca looked at the man she noticed that he had long black hair that was in a braid, she also noticed a five o'clock shadow started to form on his tanned chin. The man looked at Rebecca, "may I ask you a question" the man asked politely, and Rebecca nodded, "what is your name" he said as he walked deeper into the room. Rebecca started to calm down, "the name is Rebecca Chambers, what's yours" she asked. The man smiled, "my name is Armond" he said. Rebecca stood up, "thanks for healing my wounds" she said, "no problem, so what brings you here" Armond asked.

Rebecca looked out of the window, "I was kidnapped, and brought here" she looked back at him. The man looked surprised, "oh so you are the girl that they injected the new virus into" he said, then it was Rebecca's turn to be surprised, "you know I'm infected and you are not running away or trying to kill me, I'm surprised" she said. Armond laughed, "You haven't tried to kill me yet, so why should I kill you" he said.

Rebecca walked around the room, "you said the you were going against Umbrella right, well do you need a partner" she said as she looked at him, the man nodded, "I sure do need help" he said as he held out his hand, "partners" he asked, "partners" Rebecca replied. Armond grabbed his gun, "lets head out of here, there is a lab that I feel like blowing up" he smirked. "I like explosions, I'm pretty used to them" she said as she loaded her gun and followed Armond out of the door. As they walked out of the door Rebecca noticed that Armond was wearing an Umbrella vest, "why are you wearing Umbrella clothes" she asked, "I needed some way to infiltrate the lab, but it is also great protection" he laughed.

Billy

After a few hours Billy and Claire reached a building that had titanium door that had a key card reader. Clair sighed, "Looks like this door is not open" she said then suddenly they heard some one laughing. Billy and Clair hid behind a barrel, "it sounds like Rebecca" Claire said then suddenly Rebecca came into view, "let's get her" Billy said. Claire grabbed him, "wait, look" she said then suddenly a man in an Umbrella vest was following her and talking to her, "Who is that" Billy said. Rebecca and the man reached the door, "we need a key card" she said, "we don't need one if I already have one" he said as he pulled a key card out of his vest pocket.

The door opened, "after you" the man said as he bowed, "thank you" Rebecca said as she walked inside and the man followed. After the area was clear Billy and Claire stood up, "why is she being friendly with an Umbrella official" Billy said, "I don't know, maybe she has a plan" Claire replied. Billy shook his head, "no, she is working with Umbrella and she is trying to pay us back for abandoning her" Billy yelled.

Claire looked down at the ground, "she wouldn't do that, he has many reasons to go against Umbrella" she said. Billy looked at her, "how do you know, you don't know what goes through her head" he said, then suddenly the yell of a monster could be heard. Billy looked down the street and then he saw a Tyrant that was bigger then the others, "lest get out of here" Billy said then he noticed that the door, that Rebecca went in, was still open, "lets go in here" he said.

Claire and Billy walked into the room, then Claire locked the door behind them, "what the hell was that" Billy yelled. Claire sat on the ground, "that creature is Fossil, Leon, David, John, Rebecca and I tried to kill it a while back ago, but it wouldn't die" Clair said. A few minutes later the creature started to brake through the door. Billy looked around the room but he couldn't find a way out, "this room has no exit" he said, "what, then where did Rebecca go" Claire said then suddenly the creature broke through the door and stepped in the room, "were going to die" Billy and Claire said.


	7. Monkey's Fire Side Chat

Monkey's Fire Side Chat!

Hey everyone, this I crazedzombiemonkey, but if you want just call me monkey. I know that I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I did a little soul searching and I decided that I want to rewrite this story. I'm going to keep everything the same and every thing, but I'm just going to tweak them. So please bear with me. I promise I will have it back up and running really soon. If you would like to discuss anything with me, feel free to send me a PM, I promise I wont bite LOL. And thanks again for being patient with me.


End file.
